please remember
by Gimpy-the-melon-head
Summary: Zoe is a kind and loving girl. but what happens when someone she cares about get hurt and disappears. the frontier gang go back in time and do people from Zoe's past come back to haunt her?  cross between digimon 02 and digimon frontier summary sucks soz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From the end to a new beginning.

9.00 pm.

_`It'll be exactly a year tomorrow since we went into and came back from the digital world` _thought Zoe while she was reading a book and lying on her bed. Zoe's room was a whole lot of different shades of purple and a few shades of blue. She had a double bed on one of the walls, a massive walk-in-wardrobe opposite her bed. On the far wall - opposite the door and the desk that sat near her door – were big double glass doors, led to a big balcony that overlooked the river and almost the whole town. Zoe is a nice, caring, beautiful, mostly understanding and can sometimes get very angry very fast, so stay clear if she does, twelve year old girl.

Around the corner and a few houses down is where Tommy lives. At this moment in time Tommy is sleeping peacefully while dreaming about his and his friends adventures in the digital world. Tommy is a happy ten-year-old, who has fun with his friends and family. Tommy very rarely is in a fight or angry with anyone. Tommy and his family also have a good view of the river and the town aswell.

Kouji and his family live around the corner from both Zoe and Tommy. Kouji's bedroom is much like Zoe's except his was a navy blue colour. Kouji still had his lone wolf kind of attitude. Just like Zoe, Kouji is a twelve year old and they are in the same class, but because its summer now they don't have school. When they do have school it will be the beginning of a new year. These of which Kouji hates so much. Kouji, Zoe and Tommy all live in the richest area of their town Shibuya.

While unlike Kouichi, Takuya and JP they live in less important parts of the town. Kouichi still live with his mum, but they bought an actual house so they could have a pet dog. The dog is a German Shepard named Kiki. She was still only a puppy, but she's still so cute and playful. Takuya lives two blocks away from Kouichi and his mother. Takuya has a little brother named Shinya who annoys the crap out of Takuya. They like to play video games together when they're not fighting. Of course! Then there's JP who lives only a few houses away from Kouichi.

**11.30 pm.**

__ Zoe's p.o.v. __

_Zoe's dream!_

"Hey, Kouji!" I said walking up next to him

"Hi." He plainly replied without looking at me.

"So. Urgh. What's doing?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Walking." He replied coldly, but at least this time he looked at me.

"Okay, am I bothering you?"

"Yeah, a little bit"

"Oh okay. I'll leave…"

_End Zoe's dream!_

_`What was that noise it sounds like gunshots! It sounds like its coming from Tommy's house! Oh I hope he's all right! I should go and cheek on him just to make sure he's safe!`_ I thought to myself as I rushed through my house and out the front door, after I wrote a note for my parents and put it on the table. I rushed through the street, around the corner, and there was Tommy's house with a few of the lights on. I could hear more gunshots coming from upstairs and a woman's voice yelling. I went to Tommy's window cause the light was on and he was standing near the window. Which for some unknown reason has no fly screen, only glass. I tapped on the window lightly so only Tommy and no one else could hear it. Tommy turned around and he looked so scared and he was crying. Just then the woman's voice could be heard, it said: "we don't have a ten year old in the house and if we did we would never tell you where they were!" I looked at Tommy and he seemed to get the message aswell, and that was to get the ten year old that was in the house -Tommy- out of the house. We both nodded and Tommy opened the window very quietly but before I got him out I handed him a flashlight and told him to turn off his bedroom light and use the torch to find his way back to the window. So he did just that and then he was out in the cold night air and now we both looked scared.

I whispered in Tommy's ear to start running and take the long way to Kouji's house. So we both started running in the direction to Kouji's house. But we went the long way instead of the short way. I kept looking behind us to see if anyone was coming. Once we'd gotten a rather good distance from Tommy's house I took out my fuchsia phone and called Kouji. The call was short and he was going to wait out the front of his house for us.

By the time we got there it was midnight. Kouji took us inside his house and up into his room so we could tell him why we were at his house at this time at night. So we told him the whole story from start to finish and he said that we should get some rest and that we could stay with him for the rest of the night. Kouji got his bed, Tommy got the lounge that was in his room with the little square pillows that were on the lounge, Kouji gave him a blanket so he wouldn't freeze and well I got the floor, only cause I wanted the floor, Kouji gave me one of his pillows from his bed and gave me a blanket too.

__ end of Zoe's p.o.v. __

In the morning Zoe was the first person to wake up, so she just lay there and starting thinking about the events that had happened the night before. She was in mid thought when she heard a groan from the bed, so she sat up and looked to see Kouji staring at her intently. They locked eyes and they were silent until Kouji asked, "how long have you being awake?" that startled Zoe, she answered after awhile with " Urgh… not very long. Why?" he just looked at her and replied calmly with an "I was just wondering." They sat there looking at each other until they heard Tommy wake up. They both looked at a tired, exhausted, scared and very upset Tommy. He started crying, got up and ran straight to Zoe. She held him in her embrace to try to comfort him, Kouji gave an amused laugh at this but it didn't last long because of the look that Zoe gave him so he just shut up. He then got up and asked if they wanted some breakfast, Zoe looked at Tommy and Tommy nodded his head and got up so Zoe followed suite. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Kouji asked what they wanted to eat and they both answered, "toast please!" Kouji looked at them smiled a little smile and went to get the toaster and bread out to make toast.

After breakfast, they let Kouji get changed and then they headed to Zoe's house so she could get changed. After she was changed and told her parents what happened and everything they left to go to Tommy's house. Tommy's house was pretty much how Zoe and Tommy had left it the night before. They noticed that the front door had being kicked in. Zoe then remembered that she'd heard gunshots and she ran in and rushed upstairs with Kouji and Tommy close behind her. They went to Tommy's mothers room first only to notice that she wasn't there, and then they went to his brother's room and found that he wasn't there either. After that they took Tommy down to his room, Kouji checked for unwanted visitors in his room, when they found it to be clear of other people they made Tommy go in and get changed and get some cloths and put into a bag.

They then went back to Zoe's house to put Tommy's stuff into her room and then they left to meet the others at the local train station because they were going to mount Fuji for a picnic. When they got to the train station Takuya yelled, "hurry up! You guys are late!" Kouichi and JP noticed that they were all looking really sad and that Tommy was holding Zoe's hand as if she could protect him from someone or something. They then told Takuya and he then yelled, "but it doesn't really matter!" they then greeted each other. Zoe, Tommy and Kouji all promised each other to be happy and not tell the others what had happened, only so they didn't ruin the day for everyone else. I mean it is they're one year anniversary today. They bought their tickets Zoe bought Kouji's and Tommy's. Kouji' because of what he did for her and Tommy, and Tommy's because he was to upset and would only stay near her and Kouji. Once everyone had bought their tickets they went and boarded the train they needed to go on.

Kouji, Tommy and Zoe all sat together because the other three sat together and they didn't really feel like being near them at that time. When they got there they had a picnic lunch. After they ate lunch Takuya, Kouichi and JP all went and started playing soccer. While Zoe, Kouji and Tommy sat there talking. "Tommy…" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied casually. "Where are you going to live? I mean you can't stay there on your own." Zoe said a bit concerned for him. He just shrugged and kept watching the others play soccer. She then turned to Kouji he just shrugged and got up to play soccer too.

At the end of the day they all went home Tommy and Kouji went to Zoe's house so they could talk with her parents. After they had finished talking Zoe, Kouji and Tommy went up into Zoe's room. "So Tommy. Are you happy that you get to stay with Zoe?" Kouji asked curiously. "Yeah, I am. I've always thought of Zoe as my big sister since we first met. Cause she would always protect me and she was always there for me aswell. And you and the others are like big brothers to me." Tommy replied smiling. They were quiet for a while. Tommy was now lying on Zoe's bed peacefully. Zoe and Kouji noticed this and both looked up from there game of uno. Then Zoe got up, picked him up and walked out of her room. She took him to the spare room next to hers. Kouji who was still curious as to what she was doing followed her and opened the doors for her. Then she asked him to lift up the covers of the bed, and because she asked him politely he agreed and did just that. Zoe put the sleeping Tommy down and pulled the covers over him, said goodnight then she and Kouji left after turning out the light.

When they got back into Zoe's room they finished their game of uno. Zoe then looked up at Kouji and then said "You sleep in here on the bed and I'll sleep in here on the lounge. Okay?" "But it's your house and your bed so you should sleep in it." He replied. "Kouji, I appreciate your kindness, but what kind of a friend would I be if I made you sleep on the lounge?" she replied. Kouji didn't reply this time just got up and went and sat on her bed. She smiled and then finished packing up the cards they were using and put them away. She went into the hallway and got out a blanket for herself and went back into her room, she put the blanket on the lounge then went to her bed and grabbed a pillow for herself and whispered to Kouji "good night Kouji. Sweet dreams." "You too. Good night." With that Zoe went to the lounge, spread out the blanket then went and turned of the light.

They fell asleep very easily. Kouji was thinking about Zoe and Zoe was thinking about Kouji. In the morning they woke up and went to check on Tommy. He'd just woken up too. Zoe went and had a quick shower and washed her hair, while the boys played connect four. When Zoe was finished in the shower she got the boys a towel each and then Kouji went for a shower and Zoe took his spot playing connect four. After Kouji had finished Tommy went in and had his shower. After everyone had finished showering and was dressed they went down to the kitchen and ate some breakfast.

They decided to watch a movie that day at the movies down town to keep their minds off things. After that they went to the park and got some ice cream. While they were eating their ice cream they were looking over the lake and were sitting under the biggest and defiantly the prettiest sakura tree in the park. It was a very beautiful day and they were all happy and sad at the same time. Occasionally they would talk to each other but that wouldn't last very long because they would all get to cause up with their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: unexplainable things...

It's almost being two years since Tommy's parents died and he moved in with Zoe. It's the last week of school and it's a Tuesday. Zoe and Tommy just woke up and started getting ready to go to school. They went downstairs to the kitchen to eat their breakfast that was waiting for them on the table. Zoe's mother than said "Tommy and Zoe. Your father and I want you to talk to you two, so come home straight from school. You hear me?" they both looked up at her their mouths wide open. Zoe was the first one to recover so then she asked the question her mother had being waiting for, "why?" her mother just plainly smiled and then said, "because we have very big news for you two when you get home and it might take a while for guys to recover. Now get going if you don't leave now you'll be late for school!"

They both jumped up put their lunch in their bags kissed their parents good bye and left for school. They were both thinking the same thing _`what could be so important that they_ _couldn't tell us now? I wonder…` _they were both broken out of their thoughts when Kouji suddenly yelled from behind them, "if you guys don't hurry up your going to be late for school!" when he caught up with them they all started running to school together. When they got there they went their own way, Tommy went to the right and Kouji and Zoe went to the left, because they had the same classes as each other.

__ Zoe's p.o.v. __

The boys – Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya – were all making plans on what they should do that after noon. They decided that they were going to go to Takuya's house for the afternoon. They asked me if Tommy and I wanted to go. I would have said yes but our parents wanted us to be home early for some weird reason. "No, I'm sorry. Cause mum and dad want us home straight after school for some weird reason. I'm sorry." I said a little depressed that I couldn't spend more time with Kouji.

**After school. **

__ Still Zoe's p.o.v. __

After school I stood at the gates waiting for Tommy, like I normally did. After awhile he came out and we greeted each other like we normally did, but instead of going to a friend's house we went straight home. We were both silent and lost in our own thoughts. When we got home we put our stuff in our rooms and got changed out of our school clothes. Once we got back down the stairs we got told to sit on the lounge. We did as we were told; they started rambling on about the things that had happened in the past few years.

__ End of Zoe's p.o.v. __

__ Tommy's p.o.v. __

We were sitting on the lounge that we got told to sit on. Next to me was Zoe, she was like a sister to me ever since the digital world. School had ended about half an hour before. Our parents started talking about what happened over the last three years then they suddenly stopped and looked up at us. It was an awkward silence until Zoe broke it. "You better not be splitting me and Tommy up. If you do I'll run away and never come back." Zoe said looking upset. Their parents looked really startled and then their father said "Zoe, honey there's no need to talk like that because were not splitting you two up. In fact were doing quite the opposite actually." They both looked surprised and relived, they just ended up being a little happier. "Zoe, Tommy. We've wanted to tell you this for so long but we just couldn't bring ourselves to do so until now. Zoe, Tommy. You guys are actually real brother and sister." Their mother said a little relived that she finally told them. "What do you mean, we're real brother and sister?" they asked in unison. "What your mother and I are trying to tell you is that you are both our real children. You guys are bonded together by blood and magic. Do you know why Tommy's foster family was murdered?" "No!" they yelled Zoe first and then Tommy.

"It's because that if you two found out that you are related by blood and magic. Guys listen carefully to what I have to say now. That all the evil would be destroyed, it might take time but it will all disappear eventually as long as you are both safe and sound and you must stay together." Their father explained then both parents walked away to cook dinner. Zoe could not move or speak and neither could Tommy.

__ End of Tommy's p.o.v. __

They just sat there gaping at each other in disbelief and happiness. Zoe then broke the trance and gave Tommy the biggest hug in the world. They were both so happy. They made a promise not to tell Kouji and the others the news they just heard until Sunday.

The rest of the week went passed reasonably fast it was now Friday the last day of school and tomorrow the summer holidays would begin. They were in first period geography, Kouji and Zoe always sat together in geography they would talk about pretty much anything and the teacher wouldn't really care. Today they talked about what they were going to do on Sunday, they had no clue what so ever. So then Zoe asked her best female friend Corina if she had any ideas where they should go on the weekend. "How about the museum?" she said enthusiastically. Then she went back to staring at the back of Kouichi's head, which she did so very often.

Zoe and Kouji looked at each other and then said "great choice we haven't gone to the museum yet." Of course the pair said this in unison too, "and we think that you should come too. Concerning it was your idea in the first place." Then they smiled as she silently agreed to go with them. The gang met up at lunch so then Kouji and Zoe could tell the others if their plans and who was going with them. Of course at this Kouichi smiled and blushed. They told them to meet them at the train station at ten thirty. Kouji and Zoe new about his little crush on Corina and they also knew about her little crush on him.

They were at the train station buying their tickets. They were going to the museum a few towns away. The digidestined and Corina all had their phones with them like usual. They got on the train and they saw that no one was on it but they didn't mind. A few stops after two girls got on the train, one was Tommy's age and the other was Zoe and Kouji's age. It looked as though they had just run a marathon. They went and sat near the back off the carriage, they were talking about something. By what it sounded like it was important.

The train ride was quiet and still no one got on the train. They were still about an hour away when the train started going at a ridiculous speed, like it wouldn't stop. The two girls that where at the back started panicking and the digidestined and Corina heard that the littlest girls name was Ayame and the older girls name was Mina. Corina, Takuya, Kouichi, JP, Ayame and Mina were all screaming like little girls. While Kouji, Tommy and Zoe were all wondering what was going on. Then suddenly all the lights went out and it was like they just came out of a tunnel and then the digidestined got a message from Ophanimon. Just like before the message said 'are you ready to accept your destiny?' and of course the digidestined answered her with a yes!

So they're phones turned back into their D-Tectors, they all looked around for their spirits. Then out came Kazemon she urgently needed to talk to the digidestined but mainly Zoe. She told them to protect Zoe because she needs to go and talk with Ophanimon about something that she couldn't tell the digidestined about. When Kazemon left Kouji went and asked Zoe if she was okay and that he'd protect her as long as she wanted. They both blushed a bit but they didn't notice it on each other only themselves. Zoe spent the rest of the trip by herself cause she was upset.

When the trailmon stopped and they all got out Zoe recognized the place to be the digital world fifty years in the past. The others just asked where they were and got no answer and because Zoe didn't want the others to know about her she just acted like she didn't know where they were or what was going on. They started walking and after awhile the group decided to rest for the people who hadn't being to the digital world before but only because they were complaining so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:an uneasy meeting...

They started walking again after their short break that lasted about half an hour. They were in a big clearing just at the beginning of a forest. When someone asked who they were and what they were doing here. Takuya who is the supposed leader of the group said, "I'm Takuya and were the digidestined. And you are?" "I'm Davis," the boy replied " and this is Veemon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Ken, Wormmon, Cody, Armadilomon, Tai and Matt. There are more of us but there at the base. Were also digidestined." Then Kouji walked up and said, rather coldly, "Prove it" "Prove what?" Yolie asked getting a little frustrated. "Prove that your digidestined. I mean you could be lying to us so prove it," he repeated with that same coldness that comes to his voice when he's not in a good mood.

A little shocked and taken aback Davis pulled out his D-3 and showed them. He was still holding it out when Ken said, "Now you show us proof that your digidestined." So all the digidestined except for Zoe showed them their D-Tectors. Then Matt asked "What about the girls? Their not digidestined if they don't have digivices." "Well three of them aren't digidestined but the other is." They tried to explain. "Which one is the female digidestined?" Tai asked. " I am!" Zoe yelled. Everyone including her friends got slightly scared by her sudden outburst. Then she said in a calmer tone, "I am the female digidestined. Now, Tai and Matt you guys said you had more friends right?" "Yeah." They said in unison looking a little confused. "Okay. Where are they?" she yelled getting angry. "Behind those trees in the clearing back there. Why?" Tai asked. "Why would I tell you my reasons for asking questions?" she replied coldly, even colder than Kouji and boy was Kouji shocked to hear that come from her.

Davis took the others back to their base so they could meet Mimi, her partner digimon Palmon, Sora and Biyomon, Izzy and Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon and finally Tai's digimon Agumon and Matt's digimon Gabumon. After they all introduced each other they all sat down and talked. By the looks of things to Zoe, Davis and the others went into the future about five years. She thought _`hopefully no one suspects that it's me, I'm just lucky that Patamon and Gatomon aren't here… wait where are Patamon and Gatomon anyways?` _

__ Zoe's p.o.v. __

We ate lunch that the others had being kind enough to share with us. I took an apple, a nice big juicy green apple and went and sat high in a tree all the way on the far side of the clearing so no one could see me. I took my bag with me because I didn't want anyone to find out about me. Well not yet anyways. I sat there eating the apple just thinking about all of the adventures I've had in the digital world with all the other digidestined. I guess I fell asleep mid way eating my apple cause it had dropped to the ground and it looks like it's getting dark. I jumped through the trees up in the higher branches to over near where the others were all sitting in a group; it had all the digidestined, their digimon and the other three girls. I was going to jump out of the tree but I heard them talking about me so I decided to listen to what they had to say about me before I jumped down right into the center on their circle. They all jumped a meter in the air surprised and curious at the same time. Once Kouji recovered he asked what she was doing and where she had come from. She just glared at them all with hatred and anger, and then asked, "Why were you guys talking about me? And where in the world is Tommy?" her voice rising with every word she spoke. Kouji answered for the others were still to dumb struck. "We weren't talking about you and Tommy is asleep in the tent over there." He then pointed to a tent. "did Tommy tell you anything about me?" they all looked confused so she said "never mind about Tommy. And why were you guys talking about me?" her voice was rising again as she said this. They just sat there staring at her so she said in a very angry tone, "I know you guys were talking about me cause I could hear you because I was sitting up in that tree for about half an hour listening to what you had to say about me!" she was yelling now. They just still stared at her so she ran back to the other side of the clearing with everyone watching her and then she jumped to the highest branch and just sat there enjoying the wind.

After about two and a half hours of sitting there thinking, her D-Tector went off. It was Ophanimon trying to contact her. Ophanimon said that Kazemon had told her about all her adventures in the digital world past and present, then she mentioned that Kazemon was flying back to me right now. She also mentioned that my friends old and new would find out about my secret. I was shocked and frightened. Then she said that she gave me the power to fusion evolve.

When Ophanimon had finished talking I jumped down and ran to the fire, luckily no one was there. I sat down I guess I was looking like I'd just seen my own murder on DVD before it even happened. Just then Kouji walked out of the tent. Oh I hope he doesn't notice me.

__ End of Zoe's p.o.v. __

__ Kouji's p.o.v. __

I walked out of the tent and looked towards the fire to see if anyone was there and to my surprise someone was. It was Zoe. She was sitting there staring intently at her D-Tector, she looked really horrified and scared. I went over to her and asked, "Zoe was wrong? You look horrified." She looked at me with those beautiful aquamarine eyes that looked like they were about to break down in tears. "It's nothing Kouji I'm fine. Really." She answered trying to sound confident and convincing.

Just then Kazemon flew over the clearing and then landing in front of her. Then they both said, "hey." with a smile Kazemon's smile was sincere and real and Zoe's was kinda fake and sad looking. Kazemon then turned back into her spirit form and went back into Zoe's D-Tector. The two of them sat there in silence just enjoying the others company. "Zoe," I said, but she answered with a, "Yeah?" "We should get some sleep its almost midnight and we have a big day tomorrow. Okay?" I replied. She just nodded her head and we got up and went to bed, but to my surprise she didn't go to a bed she went and sat high up in a tree. "Goodnight Zoe. Sweet dreams." "Yeah you too Kouji. Sweet dreams. Goodnight."

__ End of Kouji's p.o.v_. _

It was early morning when Zoe woke up the sun still yet to come up over the horizon. She sat in the tree thinking to herself about where Gatomon and Patamon where. You could tell she was really worried about them. She was also wondering what they were doing so far away from the group anyways. The sound of Tommy calling her name distracted her from her thoughts. Then he looked up and saw Zoe sitting on a branch with her legs dangling over the edges. "Zoe breakfast is ready. Do you want some?" he said with a nice, sweet and caring tone to his voice.

With a nod she answered his question and then jumped down doing a flip and landing on her feet. They started their way to the others for breakfast, they'd already started eating. Once again Zoe only took an apple, a big, juicy green apple. It looked really nice in her opinion. Once she'd gotten the apple she left to go and sit in the middle of the clearing away from the others. She didn't really fit in with all of them there. She was just staring up at the sky and enjoying the wind in her hair, while the others all talked and joked around.

After breakfast was over they headed out they'd made it through the forest easily enough, but now they were at a desert kind of thing. Zoe then walked up to Tommy and asked if she could talk to him in private. He said "yeah sure." He always wore the biggest smile.

Before they went off to talk, Zoe said to the group, "I thinks it better if we all take a break right here, in this strange, big rectangle box thing, that I randomly saw just now. And besides it looks like everyone's tired and could use a rest. Okay?" "Okay. Good idea Zoe and why not spend it in this little box thing. We'll have a half an hour break." They all nodded and sat down inside the box except for Zoe and Tommy who went away a little bit so they could talk in private.

They were talking about what their parents had said last Tuesday. Then Zoe said

"Tommy, please don't tell anyone about our bond by 'blood and magic.' Cause they'd be a bit freaked out if they didn't know the whole story alright?" and Tommy being the nice and gentle boy that he is agreed with no problems.

When they were walking back to the others Tommy was a good twenty meters ahead of Zoe and then out of the corner of her eye she saw someone or something fire something at Tommy…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: unexpected surprises

She saw it being fired out of the corner of her and then saw it was headed straight for Tommy. She yelled his name and ran to try to save him. When she yelled his name he stopped and looked back at her while she was running, the others also looked up when she yelled his name because it had pure horror in it. She was about two meters away from him when that attack or something or other was about ten meters away and approaching them rapidly. So she jumped and tackled him to the ground rolling for a good five meters before they stopped. (If you've seen digimon frontier episode nine Takuya saves Zoe from a falling tree and they roll for a bit before getting up. So that's pretty much what just happened.)

The others didn't know if they had made it out okay or not. They just sat there looking pale or a deathly white in Kouji and Corina's case. Once the blast had hit the ground and subsided Zoe knew it was safe for her and Tommy to get up again. As Zoe and Tommy ran for the red line they were holding each other's hand as a thing for protection almost. They were still a good fifty meters away at least and then all these blasts where shot in front of them barely missing them by a hair it was that close.

Zoe was on the last straw if they were thinking this was over, well lets just say they were far from it by a mile with what Zoe was like she could be a cereal killer but only worse. She was still holding onto Tommy's hand by the looks of it that was a good sign and not a bad one. It kinda looks like Tommy's hand is holding something powerful back so it won't destroy everything and the problem is no one knows how to stop it. Kouji tried getting out to help but as soon as was just about to cross that mysterious red line that Zoe had found he bounced right back.

Izzy decided to scan this new data with his computer and noted that it was some kind of magical force field. He was trying to see who'd put it there and who was holding it up so they couldn't escape. Zoe looked over to the rest of the gang and noted that Kouji was trying to get out. Then she suddenly said, "There's no point in trying to get out of that force field Kouji, I put it there to protect you so you wouldn't get hurt. Nothing or no one can enter it unless I let them myself or they are apart of me and you won't be able to get out unless I say so either by the way." She said all that and then she smiled and looked back at the person who was firing attacks at her and Tommy.

"Well that answers all my questions." Izzy said smugly closing his laptop. They all looked at him a little stunned that he was taking this so well. Zoe and Tommy were in a rough situation out there alone Zoe was losing it fast and poor Tommy couldn't help do anything to calm her down. All he could do was hold her hand tighter and hope that she'll just wait a little longer to be ready to kill him.

Izzy's computer beeped and he'd gotten an email and by the looks of it from Genni. He said that there was a strong power source right about where they were. So Izzy proceeded to tell Genni about what was happening and about the barrier so they can't help the two outside of it. He thought about this long and hard for a moment then he said, "I've heard a legend about this but what you've just said to me was all I could remember from what I was told." They all sighed then Izzy turned the computer around so Genni could see what was happening in the actual battle itself.

Zoe was still losing control and faster than she was before, hers and Tommy's grip loosened bit by bit and now only their fingers were still holding each other's. Kouji and Izzy looked frightened and as white as a ghost. They could see that his situation was getting out of hand and very fast. Kouji could just see Zoe's beautiful aquamarine eyes flash red for a few seconds and then turn back to their normal colour. Then Kouji turned to face Izzy and said "Izzy, I could just see her eyes and … they flashed red for a few seconds and then changed back to their normal aquamarine colour." This worried Izzy, who then looked to Genni, the three of them were more frightened than the rest of them.

Zoe's eyes were still flashing red but they were staying that colour for longer now. Tommy noticed this and held onto her hand firmly so she wouldn't lose control of herself for a while longer. The three who were frightened the most noticed this and looked at each other with confused expressions then turned back to the battle. The red that was trying to take over her eyes was losing a little bit because she was still holding onto Tommy's hand.

They now know that Tommy helps Zoe hold back what ever is inside of her that wants to take over her. But once again his grip was loosening on her hand and the red came back to her eyes. Once his hand slipped an attack was fired right at him, even though her eyes were a blood red, she could still feel that he was in trouble. So before it got control of her whole body she stood in front of Tommy protectively so he wouldn't get hurt at least.

Everyone was shocked they couldn't move, they couldn't breath. They just sat their motionless, helpless and watched as Zoe risked her life to save Tommy. The blast was about five meters when she did end up standing in front of him. He didn't get hurt just got knocked back from the pressure of the blow that Zoe had taken for him.

Kouji started banging on the force field again to see if it came loose or left but to no avail it hadn't weakened or anything. Zoe was lying over Tommy protectively so he didn't get hit from any other attacks. Zoe was the first to recover her eyes still blood red, but luckily she still had control of her body and mind for the moment. She looked at Tommy, he had a few scratches but other wise he was perfectly fine. He was asleep so she had to wake him before she would be taken over completely. So she started to shake his shoulders and say his name, but he still didn't wake so after a while she yelled out his name and slapped him on the face and surely that did the trick.

They got up the others wondering how they made it out of that alive. Zoe could feel it taking over so she gave Tommy a hug and whispered into his ear "Be a good boy, be strong, Kouji will protect you. And please take care of mum and dad for me." And with that she said goodbye to the little boy crying in front of her and pushed him away before thinking if she should plead for two old friends to come back…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: getting old friends back

Zoe pushed Tommy away so he could be safe. She was then thinking about calling Patamon and Gatomon to help her, but that thought died quickly when another attack was fired at Tommy. She pushed him behind her so the blast wouldn't hit him, so she stopped it before it hurt him. She was then saying or more likely pleading in her mind or thoughts, _'Help me please Patamon an…and Gato…Gatomon. I need your help, please help me.' _She repeated that a few times so they could at least try to help her.

She was taking Tommy over to the red line to ask Kouji if he'd protect Tommy with his life. But they were thirty meters away when Zoe got hit by another attack her eyes were now a pale red cause Tommy was holding her hand trying to help her. They both fell to the ground and Zoe started saying "No! Not again! I won't loose someone else! Not like this! Not this way again!" and then after the first word she yelled the rest of it. She was crying everyone was worried for her but no one new what was actually going on with her, no one.

Another attack was fired and they only just got out of its way before it hit the ground where they were lying down. She was still crying trying to hold back her memories and keep calm other wise 'it' would take control of her. They kept on walking to wards the red lines and then attack after attack just kept coming they managed to dodge a few but now there were three all coming from a different direction. Panic over took everyone's features as they thought Tommy and Zoe wouldn't make it out alive. Zoe who just couldn't think or move finally yelled "HELP US!" And then something in her teddy bear bag began to glow well actually two things in her bag began to glow then she yelled again but this time it was, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Everybody looked at her as if she'd just said she was already dead, but just as she said that a pink light and a yellow or green light came out of her bag and went up into the sky then headed south and down into the forest that they'd been in earlier that morning. (Sorry couldn't remember what colour the light is before Patamon armor digivolves.) they all followed the light and just watched it go into the forest, well all except for Zoe because she needed to look out for any attacks and she already knew where it was going – to Patamon and Gatomon – but the person or digimon was watching the light aswell. Then after about a minute of staring at the forest they saw two armor digimon come out of the forest.

They were all shocked to see Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flying over to Zoe and Tommy, to help them in battle. Zoe then yelled "Nefertimon, Pegasusmon over here!" they went down and blocked the attacks so they wouldn't hurt Zoe and Tommy. Zoe then picked Tommy up and put him on Nefertimon's back when she landed then said to them. "Protect Tommy with your life, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, don't ever leave him unless I say so. Now, see that red line over there, take him over the line and don't land before it or on it. You can only land once you are all safely over the line okay? Pegasusmon I'll leave you in charge to make sure that all three of you are safely across the line." "But what about you Kari? What are you going to do?" Nefertimon protested. Zoe shot her an evil glare then said, "My name is Zoe, and I'll be fine. I'll explain later why my name is Zoe okay? Now go!" they all said okay then flew off in the direction of the red line.

Zoe looked back at her pursuer and smiled then looked and saw that the digimon had crossed the line, put Tommy down, told what I said and are now trying to escape. Izzy then explained that they were in a force field created by Zoe and then the two digimon understood everything that Izzy and the others knew but they also knew a little bit more than them. Kouji was staring into Zoe's eyes that were going back to blood red and she was staring into his lovely midnight blue eyes and said, "Kouji I'm doing this because I love you. I'm sorry." Kouji nodded as his reply and she turned back to face the man that wanted her dead with a smile on her face.

He smiled and said, "It's being awhile Kari, the child of light."

"Yes it has, hasn't it Daemon?" she yelled back.

"I've being looking forward to this day" he yelled back so everyone could hear him.

"Me too." They were both yelling so everyone could hear now.

"Well then lets get started."

"Yes, lets!"

"Ladies first!"

"Fine, then you better start! You're the only lady I see around here!"

"Your gonna pay for saying that! You little witch!"

"Oh really? You won't even attack me first!"

"You're a real pain. You know that?"

"Yep, I do. That's because I'm the child of light and your just darkness. Remember? Now are you going to start or just stand there talking?"

He got really angry with that and fired his attack 'evil inferno'. Zoe dodged the attack but only barely, now it was her turn to do something so she pulled out her D-Tector even though the group decided not to spirit evolve or anything while they were with the other digidestined. But she didn't care cause she didn't say that she wouldn't. So she pulled out her D-Tector and yelled "EXICUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" then she was engulfed in digi-code and when it disappeared she was Kazemon. Everyone was shocked except the frontier gang who were just angry.

Daemon was shocked and angry now, he fired another 'evil inferno' attack at her. But being a flying digimon, she just took to the sky she loved the feeling of the wind against her skin, mainly because she was the one with the wind. By now Daemon was furious he just kept firing attack after attack, but she just kept dodging and ended up in front of him and said "Hurricane waves!" It hit him square in the face but she knew that wasn't enough to defeat him so she flew back about twenty meters and became herself again.

She then looked over to Yolie, Hawkmon and Gatomon and said "Are you guys ready to D.N.A digivolve?" they all nodded so I let the two digimon out of the force field. Hawkmon digivolved to Aquilamon and then Yolie and Zoe/Kari's D-3's lit up and Aquilamon and Gatomon D.N.A digivolved to Silphymon. Then Zoe took out her D-Tector again and yelled "EXICUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION! … Jetsilphymon!" Kouji and the rest of the frontier gang just gaped at her. They'd forgotten how to speak and move. They all had the same thing on their minds _`since when could she fusion evolve?`_

Daemon was still shocked that she could turn into a digimon. He threw an array of attacks at her she dodged and did one of her attacks 'wind turbulence' he was thrown back at the force of the wind but then got up and threw more attacks at her. She got hit a couple of times and fell back. She got up but this time she was even angrier than she was before. She fired another one of her attacks, which were 'jet winter' it hit him in his left eye, and he staggered but caught his balance. He then threw a punch knocking her to the ground and de-digivolving back into a human. Silphymon who was watching decided it was time to get into battle with Daemon. She/he used static force, which only just missed him, and then he attacked back with 'double dust'. Silphymon couldn't dodge the attack it came to fast for them to dodge because they were to close to him.

Silphymon hit the ground really hard. Zoe had gotten off of the ground to watch the fight better and so it wouldn't take her as long to get away if an attack is fired her way. Silphymon was at it again but this time instead of using 'static force' she/he used 'astral laser'. It his left eye, once again his left eye is hurt, this caused him to cry out in pain and cover his face. Silphymon went to use that attack again but then got knocked to the ground by yet another one of his attacks 'slash nail'. This attack is an unusual one so Silphymon wasn't expecting it.

Instead of one digimon hitting the ground two digimon did, Pururumon and Salamon. Pururumon and Salamon were still on the ground when Zoe got there. They were both unconscious, she picked up Salamon in her arms and then she picked Pururumon up aswell and then stood up and turned towards the barrier and removed her hands.

The digimon just floated there and then she started moving her hand and controlling the floating digimon and guiding them to the barrier. They had their own barrier around them so they wouldn't get hit let alone hurt. Zoe had tears in her already blood red eyes; so far she'd being able to keep control of herself. But you could tell that once she'd make sure the two digimon were safe it would take over. She was still controlling the two digimon and guiding them to the barrier. Once they'd got into the barrier she put Pururumon in Yolie's arms and Salamon in Mimi's arms and then the biggest smile came up on Zoe's face and she turned back to Daemon and said "I bet you can't kill me!" 'That smile it's plastered on her face it would never come off' they thought.

Mimi and Yolie were trying to wake Salamon and Pururumon up, only so they didn't have to explain this all to them later. Genni was thinking his own little thoughts about the child out there and he would go through the portal to get there later so he could ask her what all that was about in person so it wouldn't feel weird and they could talk in private. Everyone was staring intently and wondering what was going to happen Salamon and Pururumon had finally woken up and are pretty much doing the same as everyone else is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unable to help.

The three who weren't digidestined were partly confused, they got told about digimon and the adventures they all had with them, but they didn't understand why one would want to attack Zoe. No body knew why Daemon and Zoe were fighting they didn't even hear the first part of the conversation before starting the fight. They were all watching intently but they were all horrified, Kouji, Izzy and Genni had all gone a deathly white while the others were all staring not know what to do and what's worse they were all crying silently except for Mimi and Yolie who were crying like no tomorrow.

Zoe's eyes were blood red still but now she can't control herself as much. She was crying with fear of what she might do to her friends and family if she loses control completely. She was scared. Daemon kept attacking and hitting her half the time. The others were all wondering how she could survive all of this. You could tell she was weak and tired she was moving slower and her breathing was getting heavier.

"Your just like the other boy. Scared, weak and tired. You can't save the digital world. You never could and you never will! So just give up now and I'll kill you quickly and painfully!" Zoe just stood there not knowing what to do then finally yelled "Don't you ever talk about him like that you stupid shit head! What did he ever do to you to deserve being talked about like that? Yeah, he thought you were incredibly mean, stupid and ugly, which you are anyway! But he never hurt you and never would have! I was the one that hurt you not him! So you should never have hurt him in the first place!" she yelled back, really angry but still crying.

He just gaped at her thinking _`did she just call me mean, stupid and ugly?` _this got him fumed his face turned bright red and there was smoke coming out of his ears and nose. Zoe knew that she'd won that little yelling match and so she smiled. All the others saw this smile and just gaped at her. Then Izzy said what was on all of their minds "I wonder whom that boy their talking about was?" they all nodded in agreement. Tears still ran down her checks, as Daemon started firing more attacks at her, she dodged as many as she could before she got hit by three. They were all after one another. She lay on the ground and grunted, then she got up even angrier than before, even though everyone thought that was impossible but apparently not.

Daemon decided to go a little closer to the digidestined of light and fire another set of attacks at her. Because he was so close she couldn't dodge any of them, she could only just stand there shocked at what was coming. When she was on the ground Daemon decided it was safe to get her. So he picked her up and turned to face the other digidestined. They all just stared at him because they didn't know what they could do to help her. Kouji who went even more white/pale and Izzy and Genni followed his lead aswell. Then Genni said, "Now I remember why they're fighting. I couldn't remember before because Zoe blocked my memories." The others looked at him and said, "You knew?" "Well yeah, but I couldn't remember because Zoe blocked my memories with magic for some reason." He replied and grinned sheepishly.

Zoe looked at them with a warm smile and said, "I knew you could do it Genni. And I did it for your safety." As she said this Daemon tightened his grip on her and said "enough from you." Zoe just smiled, she seemed to be smiling a lot lately. Then she looked down at Genni and said, "If I don't make it out of this alive then tell them everything you know about me okay? But if I'm alive then I might tell them. So only tell them if I die." The grip got tighter again and this time she let out a shout of pain.

Kouji watched this, feeling so helpless and guilty. He wanted to save her and protect her from Daemon but he knew he couldn't because of her barrier. So the best any of them could do was just sit there and watch her die a painful death. Daemon was laughing an evil laugh at her struggling to get free. Then he started squeezing her again and this time she screamed a scream full of pain. Then her whole body lit up like a luminescent light. Like when she was little and it was her first time in the digital world and her, T.K, Sora and their digimon partners were battling WaruMonzaemon.

Sora and Biyomon just stood there and gaped up at her, shock filled their eyes and features. She was as bright as a beacon in the night, Daemon was blocking his eyes and squeezing her with all of his might. The louder the scream the brighter the light emitting from her. She was in so much pain that she yelled "AZULONGMON! SAVE ME! PLEASE! DADDY!" everyone just stared at her 1) because she called for Azulongmon and 2) because she called him daddy. Everyone was confused even Genni, Patamon and Gatomon, who she tells everything to.

The light was getting brighter and brighter as she cried out for Azulongmon or her daddy in her eyes. She was crying in pain aswell. And then came a really bright flash of light as bright as Zoe herself. Then out of the light came Azulongmon, he took one look at the source of the bright light that was Zoe and knew who she was and what was happening to her. He then fired an attack of his own 'lightning whip', which freed Zoe, who was still emitting light from her body and then fired another attack at Daemon, which destroyed him.

He caught Zoe before she hit the ground. He placed her down gently and then landed next to her, so they could talk and he could answer any questions that needed to be answered. Zoe then closed her eyes and the red rectangular box disappeared, as soon as the force field was gone they all ran over to Zoe who was now leaning on Azulongmon for support. She looked weak and fragile, she needed to rest for a very long time.

Kouji ran up to her and asked if she was alright, she nodded in response. Patamon came and landed on her head and Salamon jumped into her arms. As soon as she landed in her arms and they gave each other a big hug and Salamon digivolved back into Gatomon and they hugged again. Then Gatomon asked if she was alright and this time she replied with a, "Yes Gatomon, I'm fine. Now stop worrying." Zoe was still illuminating the bright light, only because she wasn't fine she wasn't feeling well, she just didn't want anyone to worry about her. Then Sora asked what was on her mind "How'd you start glowing like that? I've only ever seen it happen once before and that was with Kari." Zoe looked startled and said "Sora, I'm glad you remembered, but I look a lot different to when I did back when we were facing WaruMonzaemon. And that's when you first saw it, the light emitting from my body I mean. We where split up from Tai, Izzy, Agumon and Tentomon. They'd found Andromon and were looking for us when we found them while facing Machinedramon. It was pretty funny actually and I was sick so I think that's what caused the light." Sora, Tai, Izzy, Biyomon, Agumon and Tentomon all just stood there gaping at her like she'd gone mad.

Then Mimi said "Kari? Is that you?" she just smiled and said, "Yeah it's me. But I'm from the future, that's why I've being so cold to you guys. I'm sorry." Mimi who is the nicest and definitely the most understanding one of the group said, " It's alright Kari we understand. You wouldn't have done it if you didn't have a reason. And I'm pretty sure that reason was to protect us from Daemon. Am I right?" she nodded as her answer and Mimi smiled and gave her a hug. Once everyone had asked how she was, they noticed that she was still glowing, she didn't look well and looked really sad.

Azulongmon then said to Zoe, "Now child of light, you are not feeling well are you?" she was a little surprised but then looked him in the eyes and said, "No I feel just fine. Why do you ask daddy?" he let a small chuckle escape his mouth then smiled and said "You know that light only comes to you when your sick, injured, need help from me or just need help in a battle. Right?" "Yeah I know that, you know that but they didn't. That's why I told them I was fine so they wouldn't worry about me anymore. Cause all they seem to do is worry about me cause I'm always sick, hurt or need some help. That's one of the three reasons I put them in a protective barrier so they couldn't get out and get hurt." She replied with a smile.

She almost fainted but caught her balance and kept going. "Daddy, I think you might wan to answer some of their questions." She said enthusiastically well as enthusiastic as she could possibly make it. "Oh yeah. That would be a good idea wouldn't it Kari?" he replied sheepishly. She then remembered that she put her backpack down in a protective and invisible barrier near where the other one was. She started walking in the direction of the barrier when someone grabbed her wrist and said, "where do you think your going?" he asked. She recognized the persons voice as Kouji's and said "I'm going to get my backpack, from where I left it before I started battling with Daemon." She then pulled her arm back from him and continued walking in the direction again. He was about to protest but everyone held him back and they watched her go.

When she got their, her legs gave way and she removed the barrier she'd put on it and looked into it to make sure everything was still there. After she'd made sure everything was in her backpack she went back to the others and found Tommy. She gave her little brother a hug and that's when Kouji, Izzy and Genni realized her eyes hadn't turned back to normal and they were still blood red. They had only paled a little bit but nothing else. While she was with Tommy they paled a little bit more and she still had control.

Then all of sudden someone called her name and she turned around, no one else heard this mysterious digimon call her name but her. When she saw whom it was she was shocked and turned and ran the opposite direction while she was running she put her backpack back on her bag. Everyone saw he start to run and looked behind them and looked confused because they didn't see anyone. Then she started yelling "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" While she was running she remembered that there was one group of digidestined that weren't here.

While she was running she yelled "DIGIMON TAMERS! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The others who were still confused looked at one another while Genni just said to himself "So she's calling the digimon tamers back into the past to help her. Very smart" Izzy and Kouji who were the only ones close enough to hear what Genni had just said looked at him and said "WHAT!" Genni just ignored their question and kept an eye on the girl running away.

When she looked up she saw someone she thought she'd never be happy seeing again in her life, but she was really happy and yelled "TAKATO!" he looked up and yelled back his reply, which was, "HEY RIKA! YOU NEED SOME HELP?" she smiled and kept running towards the group of tamers. She ran up to Takato and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug and he wrapped his arms around her waist in response. They were like that when Zoe heard that same voice again.

"Well isn't that sweet hugging your boyfriend goodbye before you leave?" it asked.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU UGLY BABOON!" she yelled getting angry at the digimon annoying her.

"Whatever you say child of light. You're going to die anyway!" he yelled laughing.

"NO I WON'T DIE! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU MORON!" she was frustrated. Her eyes a becoming a little bit redder.

She beckoned for the others to come over to them. They did as she asked and got there in a hurry. She said her goodbyes to everyone there. But she still had Tommy, Azulongmon and Kouji left. She went to Kouji and gave him a hug, said goodbye but before she left to go to Tommy she said, "Kouji I want you to take care of Tommy with your life, Patamon and Gatomon will help you okay?" he nodded and then she went to Tommy. She gave Tommy the biggest hug in the world and said, "Good bye Tommy, I love you. Take care of mum and dad for me will you and while I'm fighting Lucemon again you can tell Kouji and the others our little secret. Okay. Good-bye Tommy, I love you. Always remember that." He nodded because he was crying just like her but he couldn't talk when she let him go she pushed him towards Kouji and went to Azulongmon.

"Thank you for saving me daddy." She said with a warm smile. "No probs. Kari." He said with a smile just as warm. Lucemon was listening to their conversation because he was wondering why he was here. As soon as he said the name 'Kari' she felt like something had stabbed her in the heart. But she smiled anyway trying to hide the pain. "Good bye daddy. I hope we meet again." The tamers all stared wondering why she called him daddy, the others had gotten used to it by now but they still didn't know why. "Good bye child of light. I hope we meet again too. But before you leave…" he trailed off, but she said, "Yes daddy. What is it?" "Do you know who your mother in this world is?" she nodded a no a bit sadly as her answer then she left to face Lucemon again.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: sticky situations.

Just as she stopped to face him he asked, "Is Azulongmon your father?"

"Yeah what of it you vile creature?" she retorted coldly.

"Geez there's no need to be rude. And why are your eyes red? They're meant to be an aquamarine colour. Aren't they?" he yelled.

"Yeah. So? Why would you care what colour my eyes are? She yelled back.

"Geez sorry. But why are they red?" They were both having a yelling fight.

"That's my business not yours! Now are you going to start or will I just leave and go home?"

He started attacking her but she just dodged then she stopped because she forgot that the others where behind her and that they could get hurt. Lucemon was confused and then decided to aim behind her and at her friends, that aren't fighting. She broke out of her thoughts, turned around and started drawing a red box around her friends, starting at the front just incase. Her instincts were right like always, they did get attacked and luckily she did start at the front. Lucemon looked confused, but then he looked at her and realized that she's the one behind that barrier. He was furious so he started attacking her but luckily she'd finished the barrier and had turned around just in time to dodge the attack.

Kouji was again angry that she put him in another protective barrier and that he couldn't get out. But when his D-Tector started to light up and Ophanimon started saying, "Kouji, you need to let her fight her own battles I've tried to talk to her about her problems but she said she was fine and that she didn't have any. But I knew that something was wrong, so that's when I asked Kazemon, when you guys got back your D-Tectors, to come to me so I could talk to her about Zoe. Because Zoe and Kazemon are one, Kazemon knew what was wrong with Zoe and I asked her to tell me about Zoe's problems. And she did just that." "But what could have happened that was that bad that she doesn't want us to know?" "Almost everything about her past, that you don't already know about." He looked confused and then she said "Can I please talk to Tommy?"

So Kouji took his D-Tector to Tommy and then Tommy said to the Ophanimon, "Hey Ophanimon, what did you need to talk about?" "It is time to tell them Tommy. Tell them yours and Zoe's secret. She wants you to tell them." He agreed to do it and Ophanimon left and he gave Kouji back his D-Tector. Then he gathered everyone in a group in the middle of the barrier and started tell them. He said, "Kouji, do you know why we couldn't go to Takuya's with you guys on Tuesday afternoon?" "Zoe just said that your parents needed to tell you guys something really important." He replied curiosity clearly in his voice. Tommy looked up with a warm smile _`he looks like Zoe when he smiles like that` _Kouji thought with a smile on his face.

Then Tommy said, "they needed to tell us that we're real brother and sister." they all looked so shocked but then Takuya asked, "what do you mean real brother and sister?" "it's means that were related by blood. Dummy." "and so? I mean thats good news but what so important about that?" JP asked. The others nodded in agreement. "nothing is really important about that, but we're also related by something else..." he trailed off and then Kouji said, "what else are you guys related by?" "you may find this hard to believe, but we're also related by magic." he replied sheepishly.

While they were trying to believe what Tommy had just said, Zoe was still fighting Lucemon and dodging his attacks. She dodged as many as she could but then got hit from about five all one after the other. She went flying backwards, when she got up Lucemon was in front of her and kicked her in the gut, she screamed out in pain. By the time she got hit by the five attacks the others were watching, they were all horrified, they couldn't even imagine what could happen to her. She landed about a rulers length away from the barrier.

When she opened her eyes they were a deadly blood red, this didn't go unnoticed by Kouji, Izzy and Genni, who are very observant of the littlest things in this battle. They were just worried about what was to come, they could see her crying and it looked like she'd lost control of herself now. Lucemon didn't seem to notice any changes in the girl. When she got up you could she the change and that she was crying. She ran toward Lucemon, jumped up and grabbed his neck in a chocking position and started chocking him. He couldn't breath his hands were on her hands trying to pry them off of him but it failed. She then got control again and let go and backed up towards the barrier.

When she was there she said to all of the digidestined, "line up in four groups. Behind the person you remember. So in Tai's case he would line up behind Kari, but when she first went to the digital world. Yolie, you guys line up behind how Kari looked when she first went to the digital world with you. Takato, you line up behind Rika. And Kouji, you guys line up behind Zoe. Everyone have out you digivices, I'm going to use some of the power from them to help defeat Lucemon. Now everyone get behind the person you have too, and Corina, Ayame and Mina, don't stand behind anyone. One of you will stand between Tai and Yolie's group that would be you Corina, another will stand between Yolie and Takato's groups that'll be Ayame and the last one will stand between Takato and Kouji's groups and thats Mina and it has to be in that order. Now everyone go."

They all started moving around to the holographic picture of the person they needed to be behind. The girls knew exactly what to do. When everyone's digivices were out they held them up at the girls outside of the barrier, well all except the three girls in the middle of the groups. The digivices started glowing and soon enough the light became a line of light and went to the girl. It hit the her and she started glowing brighter and brighter with each light that hit her. She then got out her D-Tector and held it up towards Lucemon, who was still oblivious to what was happening, and started walking towards him when she stopped she was a good five meters away.

She pointed her D-Tectors at him and said "buhh-byee." and then with a flash of light he had turned into a digi egg and left. She let down the barrier and everyone ran to her cheering. No one but Izzy, Genni and Kouji knew her eyes were red and she wasn't looking so good. Tommy was the first one to get there, because he wanted to help her get better control of heself. When he got there they gave each other a hug and her eyes paled a bit, this didn't go unnoticed by the three that noticed every time before. When Azulongmon came over he said, "child, you are not well. You need to get help." everyone looked from one to the other until Zoe said, "I'm not even going to try to argue with you because you can pretty much read me like a book. I know I need help but I can't leave now." they all just looked at her confused. "what do you mean you can't leave now? If you don't you'll die!" exaggerated Davis. _`he's still an idiot...` _thought Zoe, then Azulongmon said, "why can't you leave now child?" "because daddy, I can't. I can't leave until I get full control of myself." she replied getting angry and her eyes becoming darker. "what do you mean get full control of your self?" asked Kouichi.

"look at my eyes they're red!..." everyone looked at her eyes and gasped because they were red, not blood red yet but a crimson colour. Then she continued, "they'll keep going darker until they get to a blood red and thats where I start to lose control of myself. But if they become a deadly blood red watch out cause thats when I lose control of myself fully. Kouji, Izzy and Genni have being watching my eyes the whole time and not knowing what it means. Tai you are Kari's brother which means your also my brother, Tommy your Zoe's brother which is also me. We're not just related by blood but also magic, you guys help me contain 'it' from going on a rampage. Do you get it?"

Nobody answered they just all looked confused, well all except Gatomon and Patamon, they undestood everything. She sighed then said, "when I went to the digital world back in this time I was always calm and kind because I had Gatomon and Tai with me, and they would help contain my demon as you could put it. They had a special connection with me, that was by magic, you see I could have had anyother digimon, but instead I got Gatomon. This is because she had the little amount of magic that was needed to contain it as well as Tai. And the same goes for Tommy. As I went on to be a digimon tamer, I was a lot angrier, this is mainly because when I didn't have Gatomon with me, I didn't have anyone else to help contain 'it' as we will now call 'it'. I also didn't have any brothers or sisters so that didn't help either. But when I went to the frontier group I was even angrier and everything, becsause I didn't know I had a brother, I didn't have Gatomon and I also didn't want you guys to know about my past. Which you found out about anyway. Get it now?"

They all nodded then Takato asked what everyone was also thinking bout, "Is Azulongmon your father?" she just smiled and nodded looking up at her digimon father. "but how is he your father? I mean he's a digimon and your a human." exclaimed Davis. She gave a small chuckle to this and suddenly the light brightened and she began talking, "i know that Davis. He is my digimon father. He is the digimon of light and hope. And because I was the first digidestined of light he needed to become my father to help guide me through my powers. I only found this out when I first met him with you guys. Remember. He didn't say it out loud but I heard him say it in my mind.i also have a digimon mother but I don't know who that is yet because I haven't met her. Do you understand now?" they all nodded and she smiled.

Her eyes were still red but they began paling again when Tommy started to hole her hand. When he let go she started walking off in the direction of the closest shadey area. But that of course was to the north the same way they were heading before. They were already more than half way over the desert before the battles with Daemon and Lucemon. They all started walking or flying after her, they soon caught up with her her because she couldn't walk very fast. The light was beginning to dimming as she kept walking. She then stopped and waited till the back of the group went past her. She waited awhile for them to get a good distance in front of her then she took out her D-Tector and kept walking while trying to contact Ophanimon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the argument

When she finally answered the call Zoe stopped and listened to what she had to say which was, "Zoe don't be mad at Kazemon I was the one who forced her into telling me about your problems in the past in our time. I know you didn't want to have to re-live that so thats why you didn't tell me but I needed to know what it was about so that I could help you. Do you understand?"

"yeah I understand alright. I understand that you don't respect my privacy enough not to have to tell you about something that I don't have to tell you about and the fact that YOU WERE THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED! I can't belive you forgot that, it was the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE AND YOU FORGOT! I'M DISGRACED OPHANIMON! I GUESS I EXPECTED TO MUCH FROM YOU!" she yelled her reply crying.

Everyone turned around to see what was going on, no one knew what they were talking about. "don't get angry and start yelling at me Kari! I couldn't do anything and you know it! Your the one that just stood there staring and you didn't move or get me to help him! Did you!" they were both yelling now. But when Ophanimon said 'Kari' Zoe just stopped, she was dead still and a deathly white. Only her tears were moving.

"I'M SORRY IF I COULDN'T MOVE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THROUGH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW GUILTY I FEEL FOR WHAT HAPPENED! DO YOU? SO DON'T START WITH THE YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING EXCUSS WITH ME BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE HELPED HIM!" she was still crying, sad and angry tears.

WELL I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU..."

she was interupted by Zoe screaming

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU OPHANIMON! I HATE YOU!" the others were all shocked to hear that coming from her, of all people, HER!

"Zoe, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like tha..."

"JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU AGAIN!"

Kouji then walked over to her and asked what the fight was about just when Ophanimon yelled,

"FINE I'M NOT SORRY AND IT IS YOUR FAULT HE GOT HURT AND YOU KNOW IT! SO DON'T BLAME ME OR ANYONE ELSE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO T.K! BECAUSE YOU ONLY HAVE TOURSELF TO BLAME!" Zoe just stood there horrified she couldn't speak, move or breath, but then yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT T.K LIKE THAT! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG TO HURT PEOPLE AND HE NEVER WOULD OF!"when she finished she straightened herself up walk about five meters to her left and yelled, "I HATE YOU OPHANIMON! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" and with that she threw her D-Tector away.

Everyone just stared at her like she'd just murdered someone. Takato who already knew what that fight was about and went up to her to talk to her. He said, "It isn't your fault Rika." she backed away from him and yelled, "YES IT WAS MY FAULT! SHE WAS RIGHT! AND WE ALL KNOW IT! EVEN YOU TAKATO! YOU WERE THERE! YOU SAW THE WHOLE THING!" she was still crying, she was doing a lot of crying today. "GEEZ I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO BE NICE! YOU KNOW YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED RIKA! YOUR STILL AS COLD AS YOU WERE WHEN WE FIRST MET! I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD CHANGED SINCE THEN BUT I WAS WRONG! THE ONLY THING THAT CHANGED IF THE STATE OF YOUR ATTITUDE! IT'S JUST GOTTEN SO MUCH WORSE!" "SHUT UP TAKATO! YOU DON'T NEED TO REPLAY ALL OF MY MEMORIES ON A FLAT SCREEN TV! UNLIKE YOU I REMEMBER EVERYHTHING THAT I WENT THROUGH! FROM WHEN I FIRST MET A DIGIMON WITH TAI! TO WHAT HAPPENED TO 'HIM'! OKAY? I GET IT!"

"Zoe please calm down I hate seeing you like this" Kouji said with worry in his voice. She looked at him with a hurtful expression that sofftened once she looked at him and he looked at her with those magnifficent midnight blue eyes of his. She then threw herself at him and cried of his shoulder, Kouji blushed at the sudden contact of the two. Kouji ended up sitting down after awhile of standing and his legs getting sore. So now Zoe sat on his lap and cried into his shirt. He told the others to go ahead and set up camp in a clearing in the forest because Zoe was crying and she wouldn't move, so the others went to set up camp. After a while of trying to get her to calm down and stop crying. She did and it became quiet and peaceful, so Kouji decided to look down at the girl on his lap to see what was wrong and thats when he found out she was asleep. He sighed in relief, that she was still breathing. So he moved her off of his lap and put her on the ground sitting up. Then he got up and picked her up (bridal style) and carried her in the directions the others went.

After awhile they reached the edge of the forests and continued into it. After about an hour of being in the forest Zoe woke up to find herself in Kouji's arms, her left hand lightly gripped his shirt and her head was on his chest. Zoe blushed the brightest shades of red, then Kouji looked down at her to see if she was awake yet and to his surprise she was. Their eyes locked and kouji had stopped walking so he could stare into her beautiful aqaumarine eyes and she stared into his amazingly georgeous midnight blue eyes. Then Zoe heard a twig breaking and she gripped Kouji's shirt tighter and scrunched up her eyes, he gave a slight chuckle at this then kept walking. After about half an hour more of walking Kouji said, "I think we're lost."

Then Zoe said, "i'll walk for a while. You look exhasted Kouji. And I don't what i'll do if you fainted or something." he just looked at her and then gently put her down, as soon as he put her down they both felt cold. But they just let it go as the wind. Then she remembered that she had her D-3 and D-Terminal in her bag so she could find the others. so she took off her back pack and got out her D-3. Kouji looked at her confused and she said, "to find the others." he nodded an understanding nodd. When they started walking they needed to go slow because Zoe still hadn't recovered from her battles. Zoe was in front of Kouji because she had the device and knew how to read it. They had being traviling for about two hours and now the sun was setting, it was a beautiful sunset they both thought.

After traveling another half an hour after that Zoe started to get weak and she stumbled quite a lot to. Kouji who was behind her noticed this and got worried. He walked up to her after she stopped against a tree to take a break, and said, "Zoe do you want to take a break here for a while? You look like you could use one." the question startled her at first. But then she said, "na, it's fine Kouji. If we don't keep going and get there soon, they'll get really worried and look for us." she gave him a warm smile, he smiled back of course, then he said, "fine. But i'm carrying you..." she was about to protest but he just continued talking, "...because your stumbling because your still weak from the battles you just fought." he smiled at her, she blushed at the georgeous warm smile he just gave her. She sighed in defeat and he picked her up (bridal style) and started walking in the direction that Zoe was telling hime to go in. after about another forty five minutes they came to a little clearing and they noticed that they weren't there.

Then Zoe noticed some thing and she struggled to get free, Kouji just looked at her and put her down gently.

"thank you Kouji" she said.

"for what?" he replied.

"for carrying me." she replied, blushing.

"oh right. It's no big deal." he said, blushing.

She then started to walk over to what she had seen. Kouji didn't know what sge was doing or where she was going but just followed her anyways. When they got there she realised that it was a key and then she knew where they were and why the signal had said they were here. They were in the underground town. Kouji looked at her in question and asked, "what do we do with a key and no door?" she looked at him and smiled, while he just looked at her confused. She then walked over to a tree on the edge of the clearing and waited for Kouji to come. When he got there she put they key into the tree and opened it like a door. Kouji just stood there looking dumb struck and she just smiled.

They entered the tree after a while and went down the stairs that led to the town. When they were at the end of the stairs Zoe led the way to where the others could be. When they gotto the centre of the town they went to find the only cafe there. Once they found it they went inside and looked for the others. When they found the others, they attacked Kouji and Zoe with hugs and questions. After everyone settled down Izzy started talking "so what took you guys so long?"

"well as you know Zoe was crying, so I sat down and she sta on my lap. Well after awhile of trying to calm her down she fell asleep. So I got up and picked her up and then started walking in this direction. After about an hour of walking she woke up. And then we kept walking and she said 'to put her down because I looked exhasted and I dont know what ill do if you fainted or something' so I put her down. Then she got out her D-3 I think it was called and started walking to the west and I followed because we were lost. And then she stoped at a tree because she was stumbling and she was tired. Then I carried her again and then we showed up in this clearing and I put Zoe down and she found the key and went to a tree and opened a door. Does that answer your question?"

he nodded in response. Then Davis asked "are you alright Kari?"

As soon as the word 'kari' hit her she went still and a deathly white. But then she covered it up with a smile and said, "I'm fine Davis. Really." and she turned and walked out of the cafe. They all watched her go with confused faces. Then Izzy's computer lit up and out came Genni. He looked around and said, "wheres Zoe?" they all pointed to the door. Genni had a sad expression on his face and said, "you know that shes not well and you let her run off on her own." they all looked dissapointed with themselves for letting her go out on her own. But it was nothing they could change now, its already happened. Kouji sat down after awhile and Genni explained that he's here to speak with Zoe about her past concerning he was there when it happened.

Once she got out the door of the cafe, she ran as fast as she could to the park that was furthest away from the cafe. When she got there she found the biggest sakura tree, and jumped up to the highes branch and sat there crying. She was there all night and all day the next day. No one looked for her because they thought that she could use the time for herself. She was there that night to, she didn't move or anything. The day after everyone started to worry about her and if she wasn't back by the next morning they would go and look for her. She was in the tree crying still the day when everyone started to look for her. She wouldn't move or anything. Lucky for he that the trees were in bloom and so that the leaves would hide her from everyone trying to find her. She just sat there crying for days, she wouldn't move to eat or drink. All she would do is sit there crying, she cried silently during the day and sometimes loudly during the night. Genni, Izzy, Kouji, Gatomon, Patamon and Ophanimon were all very worried. Kouji and Ophanimon have been in contact and Ophanimon told him that no one has found her D-Tector yet. On the friday night about five days after she ran away, she got down from the tree she was in and headed for the hotel that the digidestined were staying at. She got some paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to Gatomon and Patamon.

It read:

_Dear Gatomon and Patamon,_

_if you are reading this then you have found my note to you. I hope you are all fine and are in good health. Please don't worry about me i'll be fine where I am going. I know my way back here. I'm only going to see if I can find my D-Tector because I urgantly need to talk to Ophanimon about something important. Patamon and you will have to keep this a secret and not tell the others of what I am doing. Expecially Kouji, Tommy, Tai, Izzy, JP and Genni. I should be back within five days if not don't worry I will be fine I know how to take care of myself, and if I get in that much trouble then I will just call you and Patamon to help me. But please don't bring the others. I don't want them to get involved with my fights and get hurt and end up like 'he' did. _

_I love you Gatomon, always remember that._

_Love always Zoe ~ Kari xoxo_

_p.s good luck, be careful and don't tell the others._

With that she put the note down somewhere she knew only Gatomon and Patamon would look. Once she'd done that she left heading towards the stairs her and Kouji came down earlier. Once she got there she walked up them knowing that by the time she gets to the top Gatomon and Patamon would have woken up and will be smelling out the note, that I purposely sprayed with my body spray, because only they know the scent of it. She was mid way up the stairs when she fell face first because she tripped up a step. She got up and continued walking up the stairs, when she got to the door she had to look to make sure no one was out there trying to attack the town. When she decided everything was clear she opened the door and walked out almost forgetting to close it. When she got out she headed in the direction towards the desert and where she threw her D-Tector. She noticed that the sun was rising, so she jumped into the high branches of the trees and jumped through them when she got to the edge of the desert she jumped down and started running back to the spot where she threw her D-Tector from.


End file.
